


The Howling

by DeyoChan



Series: Rei and Minako's ARC [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Gore, Canon - Manga, Engaged, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Post Silver Millenium Era, Romance, Sexy Times, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the end had come. Moon Palace and the Silver Millennium Kingdom are doomed. Let's found out the last moment of the Inner Senshi on the Moon before Sailor Saturn takes things on her Glaive...<br/>WARNINNG: This story contains cursing, strong language & same gender pairing. Rated M for the explicit-violent battle scenes and Fem-Fem touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm new in this site, all my FF work could be found at FF.net, My user ID is: 5604138 and my Nick name is the same, DeyoChan. I hope you like this.
> 
> N/A:
> 
> Tanto(tantō):A small traditional Japanese dagger or a small sword. They were worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan.  
> Ofundas: Those enchanted little pieces of paper Mars throws to wipe out the evil spirits.

**The Howling**

**By:** DeyoChan

**...**

The dying men, painful howling could be heard, overwhelming stench of smoke, and the dust ashes infused the air around us with the nauseating reek of fresh blood surrounding the sacred and secret Shrine located behind a hidden mountain. The named Prayer Room, where Queen Serenity was gathering her full energy one last time in order to use the Silver Crystal, was guarded by her most reliable soldiers.

The Queen's advisor, Luna of planet Mau, was with the Queen, calling the Outer Senshi. The most important thing in this last mission was that Sailor Saturn OUGHT to be there before everything on the Moon goes to hell.

The once deep gray colored grass, surrounded by roses and other vegetation, the one long ago was so alive that was sad thing to even think to wrest its flowers, that night, the same silver-old grass had been colored a deep crimson red color, the sky mirrored the same deep crimson color. Earth above the sky was surrounded by a bright line of shiny stars, unaware of the imminent end. The entire civilization known outside that blue-planet surface was about to disappear in just a few more minutes. The Silver Millennium Era has come to its end. The Princess of the Moon had committed a desperate act at the last moment, forcing Queen Serenity to use her last resort and most powerful and dangerous resource in order to save what remains of her people.

Luna was trying to discourage any idea of using the Silver Crystal, but she kept getting negative answers from Queen Serenity. She decided to join her Queen in the prayers inside the hidden Shrine behind the sacred hill close to Sea of Serenity.

The sound of swords clashing against swords resonated from afar. The Senshis' leader was holding carefully her arm, heading to the cave where she sat against the cold wall for a bit, trying to regain some of her strength after being injured. Kneeling next to her was her second in command, helping her with the injury. The Fire Senshi, Sailor Mars, nodded grimly at her commander after tying a makeshift tourniquet on her left forearm.

Sailor Venus caressed Mars' face with her good hand and smiled softly. The raven-haired girl smirked back at her with that particular smile that was reserved just for Venus. They both knew this was the last moment of ease together before things got ugly. The soft whispers from the trees around them, the soft caress of the wind wrapping their bodies carried with it screams of countless people that were attacked by the horrifying foes that had invaded their land. It was the calm before the storm.

Only one thing was sure that night, and it was that The Moon Kingdom was doomed. The sailor senshi had failed. They failed to protect their Princess, failed to fulfill their duty to their Queen, and failed each other, shockingly.

Venus smiled sadly. A reflection in her blue eyes told Mars that she had so much more she would like to say, so many things she wouldn't get the chance to share with the raven-haired woman. Sadly, the words got stuck in the blonde's throat in a huge lump. The Fire Senshi created a small fire to illuminate the dark place in order to take proper care of her commander's wound. They were hidden inside a small cave at the top of the narrow mountain before the Shrine.

Mars hugged tightly her blonde commander against her, trying to give her some of her own body heat after helping her with the wound. Venus had turned slightly pale because of blood loss. Mars still didn't understand how her leader hadn't passed out. Damn Venusians; so stubborn and loyal to their cause until the very end, she smiled bitterly at the thought.

Resting her forehead against her lover, Venus Minako, Mars helped her to stand on her feet. The blonde slightly winced at the movement she made with her left arm, the one that was tied in the injured area. Her second in command helped her restore balance, holding her arm around the blondes' waist. The blonde quickly shook her arm to get used to the discomfort of moving it, nodding and walking away gently from her subordinate to check the grounds.

"It's a shame I won't get the chance to see that precious scar on your bicep." Mars said in a nonchalant tone.

"A shame? I think the only good thing at the end of all this freaking war is that I won't have to put up with Mercury's stitches without anesthesia." Venus rolled her eyes, pointing to her arm, shivering playfully at the thought.

Mars chuckled softly, nodding. Mercury could be a bit raw when it came to stitching a deep wound; she wanted to close it as quickly as possible so her friends could heal properly.

A sudden silence gripped their moment. Both women, Mars and Venus, were trying to evade the topic in hand. Mars was who eventually followed her instinct and spoke, approaching and embracing gently her leader and former lover from behind, holding the blonde from her back and placing her hands on the toned belly, burying her face between the shoulder blades, smelling her essence.

"I promise I'll wait for you, my love. No matter what; no matter whom, I'll be looking for you."

"Reiko," Venus whispered, placing her hands on Mars's, tightening her grip on her hands, stifling a sob that wanted to break free.

"Ne, Minako…" Mars called her, helping to turn her blonde around, looking directly into her eyes. Delicately, she helped Venus to raise her face 'til both of their lips brushed against each other, their foreheads pressed together. "I loved you since we met as children, I will love you now and always Venus Minako, no matter what comes our way. Not even losing this battle, nor the destruction of this Kingdom will keep my feelings for you apart. Not in our previous existence and surely not in our next life could I forget you... mark my words when I say: I will find you, my love. I won't let you go; I will fight for you, Minako," Blue eyes were at the edge of tears, meeting Amethysts ones. "Queen of Venus and _Co-Queen_ of Mars." Mars finished kissing her lover softly with sly smile on her face.

The blonde nodded, barely holding her tears, touched by Mars's meaningful words.

She gently separated herself from her beloved, looking into her eyes once more, "You make it sound like a threat that I'd rather escape from, and we both know that that's not going to happen. It didn't happen in this life time, it certainly didn't in our previous one and of course _I_ wouldn't let it happen in the ones to come. Good thing you convinced me to enjoy your beautiful body last night, Reiko." The blonde said, jokingly and tenderly caressing the raven-haired girl's cheek with her right, earning the eyebrow. "Okay, okay I convinced you, but I must say I didn't hear any complaint about it, not last night," She kissed Mars' jaw, "and certainly I didn't hear any complaint this morning either." The raven-haired woman was smiling tenderly. Venus could be very persuasive.

Both women knew Venus making those kind of jokes was her coping mechanism, trying to mask her frustration at the imminent losing battle.

A flush appeared in Sailor Mars's cheeks, but she nodded slowly with a small smirk on her face, "It was the least I could do for you before this happened, My Queen...I don't know when I would be able to have you, to touch you, to kiss you again." Mars was holding both of Venus's cheeks with both of her hands, muttering her words against her lips, pressing her forehead to Venus's.

"At least the fire let you know that we shall meet again. My Queen of Fire."

"Yea, it did, but the sight of that union Mina... it focuses during a lifetime and place that I do not recognize, it could be in hundreds or thousands years ahead in the future."

Venus went quiet for a moment, not moving away from Mars' embrace, thinking hard, staring back at beautiful Amethyst eyes before her. Suddenly, a pinch of guilt came to her mind, "Mars, d'you think we did wrong by not telling our Princess that we-?" the blonde asked overwhelmed, clutching her left hand where the symbol of love she shared with the raven-haired woman rested.

Mars knew she was talking about their marriage, which had remained as a secret to almost everyone in the Galaxy, and they both knew that by getting married, both will automatically became the highest authority in their home planets. A ring was set on her left ring finger underneath her senshi gloves, hidden from alien eyes. Queen Serenity and her court only knew they were a couple, and no more information was needed. In the privacy of their shared bedroom, the two of them called each other My Queen. No one in the whole galaxy was aware that the Princesses of Venus and Mars had escaped one day, after several years of sharing a life together, and got married behind closed doors. Only their other two Senshi comrades knew this, and witnessed them in a low-key ceremony at a temple in the home planet of Sailor Mars. Even Queen Serenity was unaware of this event.

The Fire Senshi wore her ring on the right ring finger. According to Martian traditions, the wedding rings should be on the non-dominant hand to not interfere while managing a weapon during a battle, Mars was left-handed. Martians never took their wedding rings off no matter what. They considered the act of removing their wedding rings as an announcement of the end of the commitment they shared with their partner and lover, some kind of a silence divorce. They were devoted and loyal beings to their partners and soulmates, because a Martian never married unless they were sure they had found their soulmate. Venusians, on the other hand, they considered wedding rings an unnecessary accessory, and to always carry a symbol of attachment to just ONE person was a waste of their time. They were free spirits, and it was hard for them to be devoted to just only one individual. They didn't like to feel like belonging to someone like a piece of furniture. To them, a ring, wristband, or necklace meant they belonged to someone. Still, those who wore a wedding band were highly respected and admired in the Venusian society, because only a few Venusians managed to accomplish the hard task of finding their soulmate. Much like the Martians, Venusians were faithful to their partner no matter what.

Mars' ring was made of the scarcest and strongest metal that planet Venus could provide. It was the same metal Sailor Venus's chain was made of. When Mars wore it for the very first time on her right hand during a particular battle, she tried to stop a powerful blow with that hand, and the resistance was stronger. She repelled almost immediately the shock. Sure enough given the strength the material the ring was made of, it provided her great resistance.

In Venus' case, she wore her wedding ring on her left ring finger (she was right-handed). This ring in particular was forged by Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury helping her. The wedding band of Venus was made of a metal with amazing healing properties and huge fire resistance inserted in its core just in case Venus could be attacked with fire she couldn't fight. The metal would absorb the fire attack when the hand that wears the wedding ring attempts to stop the damage. The rings were bonded to the core of each planet and their magical protection. Most of the planets in the Milk Way had been destroyed a few hours ago, and therefore the rings had lost their magical powers.

Both girls held hands, feeling their rings under their gloved hands. A sudden explosion, close to the mountain where they were hid, shook the ground beneath their feet, forcing them apart reluctantly.

Venus immediately positioned herself protectively in front of Mars as a human shield.

"We have to hold them a bit more, Reiko. We need to gain some time for Luna and Queen Serenity; they will need as much time as we can give."

Mars nodded, moving out from behind Venus. She stepped outside the cave and took a look around before closing her eyes. When she felt it was safe to read the Astral space before them, she instructed Venus to follow her. "Don't worry they will arrive up here most likely in ten minutes. Let me enjoy you a few more minutes My Queen." She said, sixth sense focused on reading the distant battlefield where her other comrades were. "Oh Goddess, Venus... Beryl already has..."

Venus nodded, removing herself from the embrace, and sighed without making eye contact with her lover and companion. She moved aside from her in the dim light. She understood perfectly what Mars was trying to say, Moon Castle had fallen, and the earthlights had claimed it under Beryl's command.

The Moon Princess, a bit more than an hour ago, had plunged her own sword into her chest when she saw her lover –Prince Endymion- die before her eyes. By taking this choice, Princess Serenity had forced the four remaining Sailor Senshi to protect and gain their Queen a few more minutes on her quest to reach the maximum power of the Silver Crystal back in the Prayer Room. The Prince of Earth's escorts seemed to have come against him as well, and he had been attacked and killed by his own Generals, the four Shittenou.

The Prince's Terran escort seemed to have become evil, because an instant ago the blonde and raven-haired Senshi barely managed to escape the reach of a pony-tailed blond guy and another Shittenou with white hair. Zoisite and Kunzite were their respectively names, as Venus remembered.

Sailors Jupiter and Mercury were still fighting another guy with short blond hair and a tall brown long-haired guy, Nephrite and Jadeite. The four Senshis had split in two teams. Mercury and Jupiter remained and guarded the Moon Palace, asking to their leader and Mars to go and protect their Queen.

Jupiter and Mercury were fiercely fighting two Generals, holding them far away from the Prayer Room, helping Mars and Venus to guard the Queen and Luna's back in the Shrine. In an instant, the Senshis' leader and her second in command had narrowly escaped Zoisite and Kunzite's hands, along with Queen Serenity, by the secret tunnels of the castle. The thunder and wisdom Senshi remained at the castle fighting Nephrite and Jadeite, allowing them to escape.

The Sailor Senshi team kept fighting with the only purpose of avenging the death of their fallen Princess. They sought to take as many earthlight soldiers as they can.

The Shittenou Generals at the service of Beryl did not ease in any of their actions.

"Mars... sweetheart ,you should turn off the torches in the cave, save your fire for the bad guys out there," Venus said mockingly with her back turned to Mars, and, popping the Holly Sword in her right hand, "Mercury and Jupiter... babe, can you feel them?" She asked in a whisper barely audible.

They came out to the destroyed camp in front of them, standing in the center of it, as far as possible from the path of the temple where the Queen and Luna were busy waiting for the imminent.

Venus held her sword tight and kept an eye on Mars while she contacted with her comrades and friends' Auras. They were weakening for sure but she could find them. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and a terrible chill ran down her spine at the feel of the despair the Princesses of Jupiter and Mercury were facing. They were being attacked mercilessly by the two of the Shittenou at the castle. Venus knew that the raven-haired Senshi in front of her was witnessing something terrible, yet she emboldened herself, placing her hand on Mars' left cheek, using her empathic powers to witness herself the same vision as Rei. The bond between the two lovers was so strong that they could perceive what the other saw in their visions by touching each other.

In the very moment Mars' vision displayed in her mind, Venus regretted it instantly. The so vivid images were the worst seconds of her life, and she felt useless. She was prevented to help on the other side of the Moon where her two best friends and subordinates stood fighting. She was forced to watch how her friends were defeated one by one by the cowardly Shittenou Generals.

Very stirred and bloodied, Mercury stabbed her Glace Sword into the blond and youngest General's right chest, Jadeite, according to Venus's memories. She stabbed him just before the guy aimed to damage Mercury with his sword on the neck. Princess Mercury fell back with a heavy thud, the blond's limp body on top of her. For a second, she was prevented from moving and reacting quickly when she saw the brown-haired General chase one more time after the Jovian.

Jupiter was fighting heartedly in melee with the tall Shittenou, barely avoiding the fast punches and strong kicks he addressed her with. The guy took advantage of the brief distraction from Sailor Jupiter and grabbed her by the ankle, throwing her against a big rock behind them with such a strength that it caused the huge rock to crack in the middle, half of it falling over the Jovian warrior squashing the woman's waist, crushing her waist down.

Mercury saw this and howled a painful yell at the sight of her fiancée being caught by a stupid rock. The Jovian struggled violently, trying to get out from under the rock that prevented her from moving. Despite the horrendous pain she felt by being suffocated by the weight above her, she kept fighting against the rock.

Nephrite quickly took Jupiter's Spear from the ground, aiming Jupiter's chest. Ami's small frame pushed quickly out of her way the dead body on top of her and, with an incredible speed, took a sprint towards the Jovian, tackling down the threatening brown-haired man away from her lover. He was about to stab the auburn-haired Senshi with her own Spear when a huge tackle in his left side make him drop the Spear and harshly hit the ground.

The Spear fall with a thud in the soil just an inch away from Sailor Jupiter's grasp. The Jovian kept searching for a way to escape from her hefty trap and help Mercury. Nephrite was kicking her fellow senshi in the ground; the smaller Senshi could barely cope with the incessant attacks from the brown-haired guy, until she shot a sharp-cold blow that imbalanced him, sending him confounded to the ground for a moment. Mercury took the opportunity and moved away, stumbling towards her captive lover.

The Jovian was breathing hard, rock removed finally. She tried to stand up, but failed. Mercury knelt beside her, holding her by the waist, trying to help her get to her feet.

"I can't, it's useless love, I can't move them." The Jovian muttered.

"C'mon Mako, hold on my should-"

Mercury didn't finish speaking when Jupiter's voice shouted loud, "WATCH OUT AMI, NO!"

The Senshi of wisdom turned her face to see the brown-haired General, enraged, aiming himself at her neck with a **_tanto_** sword, trying to behead her. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack to snatch her existence away, but the pain never came. Instead of physical pain, what she felt was a strong and familiar embrace enveloping her on her torso, and strong arms holding tightly to her sides. Ami opened her eyes and saw horrified Jupiter's body falling limp on her back, the **_tanto_** short-sword piercing her back all the way up to her chest, just in the middle of her breasts. The hectic General was kneeling behind Jupiter holding onto his side that was profoundly bleeding. He stumbled back and collapsed on the ground almost unconscious from blood loss.

Mercury held Jupiter tight before laying her softly on the ground, raising Jupiter's spear from her side. She walked calmly towards the brown-headed Shittenou, pausing in front of him. Tears wetting her cheeks, she raised above her head determinedly the Spear. Howling in pain at the sight of her fallen lover and fiancée motionless behind her, Mercury didn't give him the chance to stand or defend himself. In one quick motion, she pierced his right thigh with Jupiter's Spear before kicking him with her knee in the jaw, sending him heavily to the ground again.

The brown-haired Shittenou was barely breathing, but it didn't matter to Mercury. She was pouring her grief on him for taking away her best friend, lover, and future Queen. She continued hitting him incessantly, punch after punch till her knuckles bled, tears and blood running down her cheeks and fists. Suddenly, the guy wasn't moving anymore. She held his motionless body by the shirt collar, and in her right hand appeared Mercury's sword. She stopped the cold blade on the unconscious guy's neck.

Venus and Mars gaped at the vision. Princess Mercury was out of character, but for a really good reason. They watched Mercury hesitate for a second in cutting his throat. Nephrite opened his eyes and, faster than she, pulled another **_tanto_** short-sword from his sleeve and plunged it through Amis' neck.

Something inside Venus crumpled at seeing her subordinate and blue-haired friend choking in her own blood. The fall of her body to the soil took an eternity before her eyes, and the noise made when Mercury's Sword fell with a heavily thud to the ground sent shivers down to her spine.

When the bluenette felt Jupiter's Spear behind her left hand, she grabbed it slowly, pressing her right hand on her neck, holding on the wound. The last flicker of life in Mercury's bright blue eyes lasted a bit longer when she noticed the auburn-haired woman take her last breath, closing her green eyes with a soft smile on her face, in her civilian clothes now. The bluenette smirked at her, throwing the Spear with all her might, sticking it directly in Nephrite's heart.

Mercury glanced once again into Makoto's peaceful face and a soft smile adorned her features. _She looks like she's sleeping_ , the bluenette thought before clicking a few times on her right earring, making herself, and everything in five hundred feet around them, to explode.

Away from the exploded battlefield, the hand on Mars' cheek was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes and saw Venus fall and kneel on the ground with one knee, hugging herself in sorrow and distress. Her best friends had fallen in battle, and they weren't close to them to help. In less than five seconds, Venus's grief changed and was replaced by anger, hatred, and bloodthirst.

She quickly stood up, looking angrily to the Martian before her, tears numbing her sight, "Listen and listen to me carefully Mars, don't you _dare_ to do something as stupid as Jupiter did for Mercury!" The Venusian demanded with shaky voice, tears falling from her eyes, "You hear me Mars?"

Venus roughly took Mars by the elbow and pushed her, forcing her to take a few steps back.

Mars opened her eyes and kissed rather roughly Venus' lips before materializing in her left hand her fire bow, "I can't promise you that, My Queen. I love you so much to just let you die before my eyes…" she said holding Venus' chin in her right hand.

The sound of a horse and rider approaching quickly to where both Senshi waited was heard. It was just the single black horse of the leader of the Shittenou Generals.

The sound of galloping and feet hitting the ground around Venus cut through any answer she had for Mars.

One man was standing before the two women a few meters away. A tall, white-haired man was smirking directly at both Senshi. He was General Kunzite.

Suddenly, the area where the two remaining Senshi stood was surrounded by at least a hundred dark shadows. Apparently they were under Kunzites' command.

...

::TBC::


	2. THE HOWLING, PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Cursing, a bit of gore, explicit battle scenes, strong language, lesbian relationships… and a short spicy scene with the two main characters of this fic (no, is not lemmon), hope you don't mind.. yeah just the good stuff in this story xD.

* * *

_**Previously ...** _

_One man was standing before the two women a few meters away. A tall, white-haired man was smirking directly at both Senshi. He was General Kunzite. Suddenly, the area where the two remaining Senshi stood was surrounded by at least a hundred dark shadows. Apparently they were under Kunzites' command..._

* * *

 

**THE HOWLING**

**By:** DeyoChan

**Part II**

...

"I thought your people would come and ambush us, Kunzite." Venus drew her sword pointing it where the commander and leader of the invading army stood dismounting his horse. "I know from a good source that you now are two Generals short." She sneered to make as much time as possible. She could feel Mars on her back chanting quietly with her ofundas before throwing them at their enemies.

Slowly, Mars emerged from behind Venus in less than five seconds, launching a bunch of enchanted ofundas to all dark shadows around them, making them disappear instantly at the enchantment amulet.

The battle against Kunzite had begun. He didn't look pleased to be alone now.

Mars appeared again her dagger in her left hand, turning her body quickly, barely stopping a surprising hit at her back. The long sword that tried to hit her was from another General, a young blond man with long hair in a ponytail. The blonde man attacked Mars by the back, cowardly, aiming to finish her life once and for all.

The raven-haired woman remembered his name. Zoisite.

She made him lose balance by his own attack; the Venusian ring in her left hand barely absolved the hit making the blond fell to his knees. Her ring had lost its strength, planet Venus had fallen.

Mars took advantage of this kicking him fully with her left foot on the chest, causing him to fall down on his back. "Well, you earthlings never cease to surprise me," she said, clenching her teeth, turning her body completely to face the slim blond.

Meters away from Mars, Venus awaited patiently in defense position Kunzite's imminent attack. The Shittenou' leader seemed impatient from the waiting. Kunzite was slightly glaring at his companion over Venus' shoulder, being attacked relentlessly on the ground by a very angry Martian; she smirks at her lover's actions.

Kunzite felt like he waited for Venus too much to attack him. In just a few seconds he lost it and rushed to attack the blonde with his sword. The Senshis' leader noticed an opening in Kunzite's defenses and rolled a couple of steps back, pulling him along.

At the other side of the battlefield, Zoisite aimed his sword quickly at Mars' chest again, almost hitting her, but she was quicker and dodged before the blade cut her. Venus, from her location, was paying attention to the struggle the raven-haired woman had with the slippery blond guy. He was elusive. Noticing that Kunzite couldn't rise up to his feet, Venus muttered a few words without taking her eyes off the white-haired man front of her. In a matter of seconds Venus's dagger appeared in Mars's right hand, providing her a new advantage against the young blond Shittenou that now was non stopping attacking her.

Kunzite noticed the disadvantage the long-haired Shittenou had against Mars. He barely clashed his sword, stopping the two long daggers Mars expertly maneuvered. The blond hardly evaded the sharped and accurate movements the raven-haired Senshi delivered. Mars was smirking at him. She was toying with him, and Zoisite was getting angry.

Venus was fighting Kunzite, and once in a while she leered at Mars just to check on her. Mars was wearing the guy out before finishing him.

The blond spun away on his feet from Mars's daggers attack once again, but he wasn't fast enough and did not see the turn to the left side that Mars made, overtaking and stabbing him on the right thigh, making him lose his balance, throwing him to the ground. Before the blond could react, Mars kicked him openly on the face, leaving him almost unconscious at the contact.

Angry at what he was witnessing, Kunzite pulled Venus by her own chain and sent her away, breaking free of its hold. The white-haired Shittenou ignored Venus for a second and bent to grab his sword as if it were a spear and launched it with all his might towards Sailor Mars.

"Venus wink chain sword!"

But it was too late; Kunzite had already thrown his sword at Mars.

Kunzite' sword reached a target. The lacerated body fell on the soil with a deaf thud, a sharp sword through the belly.

Hearing Venus' battle cry, instinctively Mars had jumped back on her heels. Kunzite's sword had slightly torn a piece of her Sailor Fuku in its way, reaching only the hem of the red skirt. The sword had nailed the blond that was trying to stand again, piercing his stomach. He was before Mars when she had jumped aside, barely avoiding the weapon and Kunzites' sword tore through the guts of the blond General.

Zoisite was on his knees choking on his own blood, writhing, and waiting for his ending.

"Mars! NOW!" Venus ordered, holding a restless Kunzite in-between her chains again.

It was obvious that the General was pissed off because of the imminent end of his subordinate. The mistake he made raiding the Fire Senshi cost the blond's life.

Nodding in determination Mars took a deep breath, reassuring herself, holding tightly both daggers cross-shaped at the height of the blonds' neck. She slowly breathed out and slid both daggers with quick determination atop the young blond neck, cutting his throat deeply from side to side. The man was beheaded instantly. Some people would call her barbarian but she never looks away and witnessed the head fell separate from its body.

After witnessing their comrades' cowardly attack on Jupiter and Mercury, pretending to be dead, the last thing Mars wanted was a stab in her back or Venus'. She ensured the guy beneath her was actually dead before moving towards Venus and Kunzite.

A howl of pain echoed from Venus's prisoner. She had caught the last Shittenou in-between her chains, but it wasn't easy to keep him steady. He did not stand still. Kunzite was away from her friend, unarmed, trapped, he seemed for a moment unable to think clearly. Perhaps it was because the pain and despair were overwhelming his mind.

An even more painful and angry cry was uttered by Kunzite at Venus's feet when Mars stood in front of him, blood dripping down her daggers, Zoisite s' blood. It was frightening to watch him struggle with all of his might against Venus' chains, but the most shocking thing was to see he managed to destabilize the blonde, causing her to fall forward, helped by her own chains.

"Yo-you ki-killed h-him!" Kunzite kneeled and stammered aloud at the concerned raven-haired Senshi, "You fucking killed him, you bitch! I will make you pay!" He bent quickly and reached in his right boot, taking out of it a short blade. Tears flowed uncontrollably over his masculine features.

Blinded by rage, he made an attempt to attack Mars, but she defended herself fiercely with both daggers in hand. But Kunzite s' pain gave him extra strength. He was about to disarm the fire senshi when something held him by the ankles making him fall. Once again Venus' chains bound him. He fell forward on his elbows, hitting his face, dropping the short blade.

"Why?" Mars asked him.

As far as she remembered these were nice people; when she read their Auras last time she meet them she had not felt any threat from any of them the past Lunar Masquerade at Moon Castle. None of them had a shadow of darkness in their soul except for the redhead woman who kept following their Prince. Something else must have happened on Earth when they returned.

"Your stupid Princess wants to conquer the whole solar system and submit us earthlings to her volition, make us her slaves again like in the beginning of time!" The last Shittenou barked.

Pain and sorrow were notorious in the man's voice and Aura as he struggled to break free from the chains that bound his body, preventing him from running away. Venus struggled to maintain her balance and not break the bonds on Kunzite.

Mars keep reading the man's aura; "He was your lover ..." she murmured surprised finally finding the source of his deep pain.

It took only a few seconds before the eyes of the last two Senshi when a new huge and dark shadow appeared before them, between Venus and Kunzite. The dark entity pulled Venus's chains, trying to break them without success and decided to use them against their owner, pulling and throwing them till Venus's body was bound with them. More dark shadows were appearing, surrounding them. Mars was suddenly surrounded and locked by tens of shadows and a few earthling soldiers, preventing her from advancing and helping her commander. Kunzite slowly rose up, smiling wickedly, seeing that he outnumbered the remaining Guardians of the Moon Kingdom.

The last Shittenou gave Mars a look of hatred, but the woman was stirring nervously, watching Venus struggle against her chains while a dozen shadows surrounded her as well. Kunzite smirked again.

"I can see that this blonde is someone important to you, _Sailor_ _Mars_." The white-haired man moved slowly toward the raven-hair without taking his eyes off her, nodding to an earthling soldier that held Mars from the back, holding her with both hands, forcing her to drop her weapons. The soldier hit th fire Senshi in the middle back with his knee, forcing her to fall on her knees, hands immobilized by another Terran soldier. "Don't you worry Sailor Mars, I'll make sure you watch that blonde bitch die in the most-," He left the sentence incomplete, extending his hand where another earthling companion held for him a sharp sword, which eagerly he placed at the raven-haired woman's neck, "... slow-" the man slid the blade of his sword on Mars' cheek, leaving a furrow of blood on its wake, "... painful- " he pulled the blade at the crook of her neck before taking it away, brandishing it, "... and horrible way to die. You'd wish to die before she does." He smiled, crouching to her height, holding her hair with his left hand, seeking a better view from his target, tilting roughly her head, bringing again the sharp blade so close to her neck that it was cutting the sensitive skin in its wake. Another thick red trickle of blood began to slide down Mars' breasts.

General Kunzite chuckled at the sight of the stoic Senshi. She was shivering before him, not meeting his gaze, and she had begun to shed a few silent tears. Her view was focused entirely behind him, probably where his soldiers beat Venus to death.

Venus got rid of the shadows that were attacking her and now was walking fast towards her lover, _her Queen._

Worn out and weak, Venus got rid of most of the earthlings and all the dark shadows around her, launching Crescent Beam and Love me Chain attacks against all of them, included the two earthlings that were holding Mars. She ran at full speed, throwing herself against Kunzite, tackling him away from Mars, making him lose his balance. The remaining shadows surrounding them disappeared immediately after his head hit the ground.

The blonde immediately stood, holding her lover by the hand and waist, placing her protectively behind her back, Sacred Sword in her hand.

"Can you enchant more ofundas?" She asked wordlessly. Communication through their Auras was more effective than a direct word with her second in command.

Mars answered a quiet yes before moving aside from the blonde, standing in defense position, now back to back.

In the distance behind them the Prayer Room began to glow with an intense white light. All heads turned to see the unusual light. "The Queen has done it! Mars, honey, this now is just for fun!" She smiled, faking joy. Wielding her sword with both hands at the man in front of her without looking back she murmured, "Stop a few more shadows, I'll take care of Kunzite,"

"Minako, no-"

"Do it Reiko, please..." She said looking briefly over her shoulder, smiling one last time to her soulmate and wife, "I love you. We will see us again love, it's a promise."

Straightening her body one last time, Venus launched her attack on Kunzite when she saw him standing on his feet again, but she suddenly stopped when she saw passing by her right cheek a huge, sharp missile. The air around her froze in her lungs just like the time and the space around her does. The last of the Shittenou had cowardishly taken advantage of Sailor Mars silently praying over the **_ofundas_** she was about to throw.

Using the Senshis' distraction at his favor Kunzite slowly took one of the discarded swords by his side, launching it at a very distracted Sailor Mars behind Sailor Venus' disbelieving eyes. The blue-eyed commander gaped in surprise as she turned and watched, in slow motion, the long sword go through the back of her second in command and lover all the way out of her chest, making her fall heavily on her right side, looking one last time over where Venus stood a hint of smile in her beautiful face.

Mars chuckled ironically, amused, before raising her left hand weakly, muttering 'Mars Snake Flame' for the last time aimed at Kunzite, who in that very moment was distracted, and brandishing his sword against Sailor Venus' neck. _Cowards, the Shittenou guys were nothing more than a bunch of coward men,_ Mars thought, directing her attack to the white-haired man.

The loud sound of an explosion was heard behind her, Venus just closed her eyes, feeling the hot flames of her lover's attack. Apparently, planet Mars still stood, because her wedding ring isolate the fire around her without hurting her. Kunzite's body, completely charred, hit the floor with a deaf thud.

That sound was what the blonde needed to pulled her out of her painful state. Eyes wide open; she took a deep breath sprinting towards Reis' body. Without even looking back she knelt beside her lover, holding her carefully in her trembling arms. Unable to control her emotions, she started to sob and cry loudly, forehead pressed against Rei's. She could feel Rei's pain due to her empathic powers and for the first time in her life she would rather not.

Venus was so shocked at recent events that her transformation faded away, leaving her in civilian clothes.

Rei was having a hard time to keep breathing. It was obvious that it was the most difficult thing to do to her in that precise moment but she allowed herself to relax a little and let go, she was lying now in Minako's arms in her priestess robes. The blonde bitterly caressed her lovers' cheek with her left index finger, feeling soft skin one last time.

Within seconds, Minako and Rei were surrounded by hundreds (if not thousands) of earthling soldiers pointing their weapons and bows at both women, now in their civilian form. Focused only on the black-haired beauty in her arms, Minako gently caressed her face and cooed her after removing the object that crossed her beloved's body. Gently, she pressed her forehead against the most important woman in her life, mumbling soft words to her, knowing she was probably no longer listening. She didn't care.

"Reiko, Rei... promise me you will try to find me that you'll wait for me,-" she said between sobs, holding rather poorly her tears back, "-I promise I will not stop looking for you, not until I find you. I will wait for you. I will always love you, _My Queen_."

Again the bright light glowed, enveloping in an instant everything around them. Minako didn't lose her grip on Rei's motionless body when said light started to destroy everything at its pace.

The last words Minako remember hearing were not exactly the ones she'd chosen to hear.

_'Death Ribbon Revolution...'_

Combined, the light from the Prayer Room and the powerful Violet energy began to consume everything in its path. The ground beneath her shook as if it were an earthquake.

Minako's vision went black. She could feel the ground beneath them breaking but she never loosened her grip on Rei's lifeless body.

The beginning of the end had come. Moon Palace and the Silver Millennium Kingdom were gone.

…

SEVERAL LIFETIMES LATER.

Thousands of years in the future, a young woman woke up startled, looking around, trying to understand where she was, and terror written all over her face, heart beating fast.

She was reliving in her dreams her worst nightmare – _memory_ , would be the accurate term- again.

Her body was damp in cold sweat because of the feelings the vision triggered in her. She was breathing heavily. Trying to calm herself down, fingers rubbing her temples in a slow motion, holding her head down, shaking. What disturbed her most was that she knew it was _not_ real, at least not in this lifetime, but it still felt so vivid.

Lost in thought, she feels a warm hand caressed the small of the back gently. It startled her. She felt the caress almost worship, rubbing soft circles, trying to calm her down with tenderness and concern. Feeling the efforts and movements useless, the soft hand behind the blonde moved away, and a warm body hugged her tightly from behind, kissing her bare shoulders gently, reassuringly bringing naked breasts against her bare back, earning a soft moan.

"Mina baby, you are freezing," a deep but kind voice whispered softly, "-come under the covers again, they will warm you up. Come on, you'll catch cold."

Nodding in silence, without uttering a single word, the weakened blonde was guided by her lover to lie down, head on her lover's shoulder, letting herself wrap in the natural heat the other one exuded.

"Bad dream?" The husky vice asked gently, stroking blonde strands of hair with her left hand.

Shaking her head slightly, the blonde gently kissed her lover's jaw, making her way towards soft lips. She sighed, "More accurate, a memory. A _really-really_ bad one, Reiko."

"What was it this time?" Rei asked softly, resting her forehead against the blonde's as she slid her left hand over the soft skin her lover's bare back offers.

"The last minutes before Saturn arrived to the Moon… I saw Jupiter and Mercury fall and… I saw you wer-" She couldn't finish voicing her memories out. She buried her face in the crook of Rei's neck, stifling a painful sob at the horrid memory. The raven-haired woman tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Mina," Rei said, murmuring soothing sounds in the blonde's ear, hugging her tightly, trying to reassure the uneasy woman, "-that happened thousands of years ago, do not think about it, we can't help what we dream about. Now we are allowed to choose our life decisions." she whispered, and a small smile lightened the blonde's face at the soothing words.

Slowly, the black-haired beauty reached for the warm cover at their feet, successfully covering them both. After a few minutes under her fiancé's hug and the thick covers atop them, the blonde's face was inches away from Rei's. The raven-haired smiled softly. A small chuckle escaped Minako's lips before she leaned forwards and touched inviting lips, eyes locked in the dim light.

The kiss escalated quickly, and suddenly it became more impassioned. Rei wound her arms around Minako's waist, allowing the blonde to lead the kiss.

With Minako's lips on her pulse point, Rei hissed, "I thought you didn't feel… in _that_ mood."

Minako softly chuckled, "You said something about me being _freezing_... say Reiko, Am I cool _now_?" The blonde cut her off, purring in Rei's ear, giving a light bite on her earlobe.

Rei gasped when she felt a familiar circular movement of Minako's hips above hers.

"Uhm n-not an-anymore-" Rei managed to answer.

It was hard to think when Minako s' hands caressed up and down over her stomach and bare breasts.

"You know, you might as well help… warm me up. _Reassure_ me, Reiko,"

Without a second thought, the raven-haired beauty maneuvered her body so that she was on top, facing Minako more clearly, and slowly slid up to pay attention to the spot below her fiancé's heart. She knew it drove the blonde crazy when she kissed and sucked there possessively.

Without breaking skin to skin contact, Rei whispered in Minako s' ear, "I just hope your radio interview tomorrow will be in the afternoon, I have no intention to let you sleep in a few hours-," She said watching amused the clock beside their bed. It was 5 in the morning already. "…because I think we're going to sleep 'till lat-"

Rei's words were cut off by a shattering kiss. Despite being on the bottom, Minako could be very persuasive with her actions.

"If I were you I would use that devilish mouth of yours for something more than just talk; _Rei_ - _chan_." purred Minako hastening her movements against the raven-haired woman. The blonde hissed as Rei's left hand wandered down her abdomen, fingers slowly caressing as they moved lower, "I'm glad you waited for me Reiko…"

Minako kissed Rei eager to feel her most intimate touch but the raven-haired woman was teasing her with skillful fingers, she lifted her face placing her forehead against the blonde's, whispering against her lips, "And how couldn't I? I'm yours Minako, I was always yours." She returned the kiss caressing her tenderly, "I love you, _my Queen._ "

The tear that rolled down the blonde's cheek that night this time it was a happiness tear. After so many lifetimes, after so many won and lost battles, and after more than a thousand years waiting to find her soulmate, she was at total peace and tranquility with the woman that was made just for her. Her only worry in this new lifetime was to make happy her beloved and fiancé.

"I love you Reiko." Minako whispered.

In between kisses, caresses, and tender words, both women dedicated the night to make her lover feel that the moment in her present life, the moment they chose to live, was the only thing that mattered.

Maybe the past cannot be forgotten, but one could definitely learn from it. They had mourned the past enough, it was time to live the now and here, time to build a better future to share together.

**::END::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Again!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes... see im not an english native speaker *blushes*  
> Hope I'd earned a Review or a MP, you know just to let me know whatcha think!
> 
> *Just a question...what pairing would you like me to use in the next fanfic?
> 
> I have several one-shots already written:  
> \- Most of them are Rei-Minako, but I also have some Ami-Mako as well.
> 
> Let me know in the comments which will you prefer !
> 
> LATERS!  
> -Deyo chan

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it so far leave a Rvw or send me a MP and let me know what you think of this fanfic.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it! It is already finished, I'm just publishing first part now and the final one in the next couple of days so bare with me. I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end :S but it just...it just seemed appropriate to ending it there!
> 
> 'Till next update (2 or so more days I guess...)
> 
> LATERS!


End file.
